Love Doll
by Kaeru-sama
Summary: Must love be between two living things? You will find out only on Love Doll! New Chapter! KyoxYuya. -Some chapter revising WIP-
1. The Present

**Love Doll**

A/N: Revised chapter with revised format.

(￣ー￣) _means: break between two scenes._

Disclaimer: SDK does not belong to the author.

。ラブ．ドール。

Chapter One – The Present

。ラブ．ドール。

18 year old Mibu Kyo hated birthdays… especially his own. Today was his 19th birthday and he was not even a wee bit excited. He always gets everything he wanted from his spoiling rich parents ever since he was small. His big brother, Mibu Kyoshiro (he wasn't very excited to have him as a brother… and he's the big one!) got married last year to someone that came from nowhere. Sakuya was there to make his brother happy and he envied that a bit. She was just too perfect to be _real_.

"Happy birthday, Kyo!" his parents greeted and began showering him with gifts and a pat on the head. "Who's the big boy now?"

"Man… BIG man…" he corrected.

"Oh yeah, Shiruru… please call for Takai to greet the guests… and tell him we'll be down in a second…" Kyo's father, Kishiro said to his mother. "And you… let your old man fix your tie… ah, there you go! Handsome like me! Now, let's go down to greet your guests."

Kyo grumbled. He hated getting pampered like this! "Just go! I'll come down in 30 minutes…"

"Aw! Are you embarrassed? Or do you need to put on loads of make-up? Let your father do that for you!" Kishiro took out his special make-up kit that was hidden in his pockets.

"SHUT UP! JUST GO!"

Kishiro was shocked. "What…? Oh, okay then… hm… growing boys tend to be like this… but, your brother was different…"

"Kyoshiro IS different… he's WEIRD."

"Don't say things like that about your brother… he's a nice brother."

"Hmph! Getting married after going out with Sakuya just for a week? That's just weird." Kyo undid his tie and inhaled for air. "There must be something that he's hiding from us…"

"Oh, don't say that, and please wear your tie…" Kishiro took out a small box and gave it to Kyo. "Happy birthday. Just come back home sometimes…"

Kyo opened the gift and his eyes widened. Inside, there was a car key and another key. "Hey… thanks. You read my mind…"

"Nope. I read your Xanga… ahahaha…" Kishiro laughed seeing Kyo wince. "The penthouse is somewhat of your taste. You know what car I bought…"

Kyo couldn't help but smile (a small one). He held out his hand for his father. "Thanks."

His father sighed but did not take it. He held out his arms for a hug. "C'mon, no one's watching…"

Kyo smirked and hugged him anyway. "Thank you, father."

"_Aww…"_

"What the fuck…?"

"_Kishiro! How did you make him hug you?"_

"Father, where did mom's voice come from?" Kyo scanned around for his mother. She was nowhere in sight.

"Shiruru! He's not supposed to know…" he whispered out to an invisible Shiruru.

"_We could see you, you know?"_ Kyo's television switched on by itself and there, on the screen… was his mom, waving happily. _"Hi there, dear… come on down… your friends are here!"_

Kyo's anger was boiling now… _how could he place a camera in my room without me noticing?_

"DAMN YOU, OLD MAN!"

(￣ー￣)

"Hello there, birthday boy!" Okuni said in a sultry voice. She handed him a small present. "I know you'll _need_ it one day…"

Kyo opened it and found… a box of condoms…

"Thank you…" he murmured with a strained voice.

"Here you go, I know it's not much but…" Mahiro handed him a box covered with cobweb wrapping.

Kyo opened it and found… a toy spider…

"Yeah, not much…" he murmured.

"It makes funny noises when you kiss it! Go on, kiss it!" Mahiro said gleefully. Kyo sweat dropped.

_Kiss it? Are you out of your mind? _

"I'll kiss it next time…" Kyo moved over to the guys. "Hey."

Yukimura smiled openly. "I know what you did last summer…" he whispered something that made Kyo back away with a startled face.

"I did not!"

"Heh… I'm drunk…" he said before staggering to the punch bowl.

Benitora gave him a pair of gloves. Bon gave him a box of beers. Akari presented a coupon for 10 free massages (which he declined greatly) from him. Akira gave him a new _shinai_. Hotaru gave Kyo a basket filled with bug goodies. Shinrei gave him a box of mineral water (one of a kind!) and Sasuke gave him a thumbs up.

(￣ー￣)

"Alright, thank you for coming tonight… there won't be a party next year as I will study abroad. I do appreciate gifts… so, thank you…" Kyo ended his speech with a small bow.

Everyone clapped their hands and turned to leave the party. All of them exchanged small stories as they left. They bowed to Kyo before leaving as he waited at the entrance door. Kyo bowed back (just a little). And then… in an instant, everyone finally left.

"Huh… finally."

"Kyo…"

Kyo turned around to see Kyoshiro, smiling. He was standing next to a large box. He approached his brother and smirked seeing the largest box he ever saw as a gift. He walked around it before greeting Kyoshiro.

"What's this? My present?" he asked, raising his brows. "I don't really need a refrigerator… but thanks anyway… where's Sakuya?"

"Oh, she's at home, she didn't want to come." Kyoshiro brushed his bangs before continuing. "By the way… this is not a fridge. It's something far better."

"Oh, I see… can I open it?"

"No. Don't. Not until you're 23… you can't open this."

"Why?" Kyo asked suspiciously.

"It's something that needs a long time before being complete… I'll tell you this though, it's worth the wait."

"You make me wanna open it more…" Kyo took out Okuni's present. "Want this? I'll give it if you let me open it."

"You can't get me with that. Just wait and be patient for once… I tell you, it's _**really**_ worth it."

（＾ｗ＾）ノ 。ノート。 ｖ（*O*）ｖ

A/N: There's the first chapter! I know, it's slow but my shoulders hurt… so I'll stop there. R&R! Next chappy will start it fully.


	2. Curiosity Strikes

A/N: Revised chapter with revised format.

Disclaimer: Nah…I don't own it, I also don't own Rozen Maiden that I mention here.

。ラブ．ドール。

Chapter Two – Curiosity Strikes

。ラブ．ドール。

"_So, how're things going with you, Kyo? When are you coming home?"_

"Soon, very soon. I'm nearly done with my assignments and all… got myself a good grade… things have been smooth-sailing…" Kyo sipped on some of his coffee as he leaned his body against the counter. "How's mom?"

"_Hm, she's been sick all year round, it's good to hear you're nearly done with your studying… you should really come home to visit."_

"Alright, it's been a while, how's Kyoshiro and Sakuya? How's the baby?"

"…_they're alright."_

"…something wrong? You don't sound good, not that I care, though…" Kyo sipped more of the coffee and turned on his television using the remote. 'Rozen Maiden' was airing. "Hm, I'll contact you as soon as I get my holiday… tell mom I said 'get well soon', tell Kyoshiro to clean my penthouse… say… um, 'how's the baby' to Sakuya."

"_Alright, please don't forget to buy me… some jellybeans, chocolate and… more jellybeans!"_

"You sound like a kid…" Kyo chuckled.

"_I can't blame myself for being cute."_

"Shut up. Well, bye dad."

"_Bye!"_

And the line disconnected. Kyo sighed as he placed the mug on the counter. He walked slowly to the nearest sofa and rested himself on it. He watched the series with amusement.

"Talking and walking and magical dolls…? Hmph, what a silly story. I bet no one will buy this, but I can't deny that it's entertaining…" Kyo laughed out loud as Jun fell on his head when he was hit by Shinku. "Shinku's cute. She's very sophisticated… and silly."

"Blond dolls are such a turn on…" he said to himself before laughing it off, frowning. "…what the hell has gotten into me? That was just too…gay-sounding."

He was 21 years old now, studying abroad, living in a very luxurious place alone, being a very remarkable person when it comes to his work and oh yeah, he's handsome, so drop dead gorgeous that he's even had to avoid gay people. He's still the same though, the same man who was spoiled by his rich parents during his younger times, the man that's never been in a relationship before…he frowned.

"…that reminds me…of that present that ass of a brother gave me…I wonder where did I put it?" he said to himself as he lifted his perfect behind off of the sofa, taking himself to the nearest storage room.

Kyo entered the dark storage room, groping around for the light switch before flipping it open, revealing a very neat collection of things covered with white blankets. He casually walked forward, his hands in his pocket. He scanned around lazily before resting his red orbs on a very large box. He approached it.

He pulled off the dusty blanket off of it, uncovering the still wrapped up present. He traced his calloused fingers along the edge of the box, stopping only when he felt a dent. He raised his brows when he felt the dent to be the right size of where to put your hand into, to pull. He furrowed his brows and scowled.

"So it IS a refrigerator! That bastard…" Kyo muttered in spite before proceeding to tear apart the wrapping that was happily encasing the 'refrigerator'. He grabbed a fistful of the colorful wrapping before tearing it down to its baseline, exposing a white refrigerator.

Kyo folded his arms, unsatisfied with all the suspense. His red eyes were flaring as if still in a dark room. "So…it IS a refrigerator…" he sighed, a little disappointed.

"How is a refrigerator revealed after I turn 23 worth it? I bet he's just embarrassed with the gift…coward. Next time, I'll give him a mirror, make him break it and hah, seven years of bad luck shall befall upon he who played a trick on me…" he schemed, his eyes still locked on the white box in front of him.

Somehow though…there was still an annoying tug somewhere deep within him. Surely, this shouldn't be all, right?

He proceeded to reveal the insides, taking a hold of the dent. Pulling the door of the refrigerator open…

…Something fell on him.

His body was now lying sprawled across the carpeted floor, his body glued down by something heavy. His eyes were closed at the sudden impact. He groaned, massaging his sore skull. "Urgh…what the hell…?" he cursed as he opened his eyes…

…To see the bright sun shining brightly just below his nose.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "No way…it's nighttime…" he opened his eyes again and was greeted with the same bright yellow sun…or in this case, just hair.

…wait, hair?

"Argh!" he pushed away the thing on top of him and sat up frantically. His eyes widened at the sight.

Lying there haphazardly sprawled on the floor was a naked body of a woman, pale and blue. She was a beautiful girl with alabaster skin covering her skeleton. She had long smooth-looking legs and small hands, one lying on her flat stomach and the other carelessly lying on the floor. Her golden hair was a mess, covering most of her body. She looked so blue and dead.

…dead?

"THAT DAMN KYOSHIRO KILLED A WOMAN AND HE'S TRYING TO FRAME ME?"

Kyo slowly approached the corpse, reaching out a hesitant hand. He caressed the cold skin on her face and somehow felt it move.

"…it just moved…" he said matter-of-factly.

He brought his hands to her other parts of the body. His hands traveled from her collarbone, down to her not-so-big breasts, further traveling down to her stomach and stayed there. If felt warmer the more he moved down.

"I'll have to phone that bastard."

（＾ｗ＾）ノ 。ノート。 ｖ（*O*）ｖ

A/N: That was weirdly dumb. I dunno what to say but here's a piece of advice: DON'T UPDATE WHEN YOU DON'T KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU'RE ABOUT TO WRITE, IN OTHER WORDS…It'll turn out so random. Let's just say that I wrote the first half of the story about 5 or more months ago…I think. R&R, it's polite.


	3. Do It

A/N: Finally, this is for Rizu-chan!!! Hope you like it! The closing's not that good though, sorry! I had fun with the first few paragraphs though…lol. Read on and you'll find out why. Enjoy and forgive me for any mistakes done!

Disclaimer: SDK is not mine, you people might wish though!

-

Chapter Three – Do It

-

Kyoshiro twirled around with his baby in his arms, trying to calm the baby down. The baby has been crying since last night and Kyoshiro was seriously trying to stop himself from 'accidentally' dropping or flinging the baby outside the window. He was sure nobody would believe his reasoning. He sighed contently as the baby quieted down a bit when he stopped twirling around. He smiled down at the baby and then grimaced when some digested milk which was already looking like yogurt came out of his son's mouth. His face turned purple when he suddenly had the urge to…

Kyoshiro ran quickly to the nearest servant and flung the baby at the servant. He dashed down the hall and into the nearest bathroom and slammed the door shut. Groans could be heard from inside when a servant passed by.

"Kyoshiro-sama, are you alright? Should I go and call a physician to take a look at you? The young master has stopped crying by the way…Ichigo has already tucked him to sleep." the servant said as he knocked at the bathroom door softly. "Kyoshiro-sama?"

Groans could be heard, getting louder. The servant shook his head and left after leaving some painkillers in front of the bathroom door.

"Agh…I never thought a baby would bring side-effects like this…the baby guide never said anything about this…ah well, pregnant porn…the good ol' days when I didn't even know what a uterus means…" Kyoshiro sighed as he wobbled out of the bathroom.

He stepped on something and looked down and aww-ed. "Aww…Hiro is such a nice servant…I should give him a raise!" he decided and bent down to pick it up.

"Kyoshiro-sama!!!! Phone for you!!! It's Kyo-sama!!" screamed one of the servants.

Kyoshiro groaned at the mention of his brother's name. He knew it's not a good thing when Kyo calls. _Especially_ when it's after-hours. It's been like hat since they were small, prank calls and all…all they ever got was trouble. Both of them.

Kyoshiro hurried his pace when he could hear the tiny screams coming from his living room. Those were the screams of a tiny voiced Kyo, the whiny-teeny screams of his brother. He rolled his eyes when the servant who picked up the phone whimpered at a small corner, crying when Kyo kept shouting insults at her for screaming near his ear. Kyoshiro walked to his poor servant and waved away all the negativity clouding at her head.

"Come now, stand up and go help Ichigo-chan with Yukihiro-kun. She'll need it when he starts crying again…" he told her as he picked up the receiver and brought it to his ears and wnced when Kyo was still shouting.

"Hey!! It's me, Kyoshiro!"

"_Well, it's still the same since I want to shout at you too!"_ Kyo shouted on the other line. Kyoshiro placed the receiver a foot away from his ear.

Kyoshiro leaned back on the wall and sighed. "Okay, shout."

"_What is the meaning of giving me a corpse?! Trying to frame me, eh?!"_ Kyo accused, still shouting.

Kyoshiro raised his brows. What…?

"Corpse- what?" Kyoshiro blurted out, confused.

"_Yes, corpse! The blond-haired-blue-bodied girl corpse! What's wrong with you, giving me a corpse for a birthday present?!!"_ Kyo shouted even louder.

"Ah-ah…" Kyoshiro started but was cut off by Kyo.

"_I'll report you to the police, seriously! And I want a new gift!!" _Kyo concluded. _"I will go to your house and choke you if the corpse will leave a disturbing smell in my house, really-"_

"Kyo!"

"_What?!"_

"Listen to me. That girl is not dead. She's just in deep sleep. Get it so far?" Kyoshiro paused, listening quietly for Kyo's response.

"_Okay…then?"_

"I gave her to be your love. You can teach her how to be the perfect girl you want her to be. You have to teach her everything about you and I'm sure you'll be happy!" Kyoshiro exclaimed excitedly.

There's a long pause.

"…Kyo?"

"…_did you…brainwash her or something…?"_

"…no."

"_Is she…human?"_

"…"

"_Is she?!" _Kyo pushed.

"Yes…sorta."

"_What do you mean by sorta?! Kyoshiro!!"_ Kyo pushed further.

"Just go and wake her up! Give her a proper CPR and she'll wake up…tell me about it later. Remember, _proper_ CPR!!!" Kyoshiro instructed.

"…_you're weird."_

"Oh…and also, Kyo…do _it_."

"_Do what?!"_ Kyo said with malice seething with his words.

"_Do_ her."

-

A/N: Ooh…in my head it was MORE shocking!!! Lolness. Sorry, I've forgotten how I used to write. I've been having a premonition that one day I might totally forget how I write…or just have amnesia and totally forget about writing. Well, I'll just try and finish all my stories first before I forget everything! Well, I just bought two new games (old but yeah, I just bought it so it's new!), 'Kuon' and 'Rule of Rose'…I regretted buying both because of the fear factor for 'Kuon' is not of 'Fatal Frame' and 'Rule of Rose' is…a bit disturbing to me. Too psychotic for me! Anyways, R&R&R, it's polite!


	4. The Manual

A/N: Hm. Long time no see…on the SDK section, I mean. How're you all? Meheheh. I randomly thought that I should update and so, I updated. I wasn't even thinking that it would be long like this, yay. I mean, long enough for this fic. I've had some fantastic ideas brewing for this fic during a shower today so yay again. Enjoy. I may have to change my old format because it's not acceptable anymore to this site.

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo, just this story.

。ラブ．ドール。

Chapter Four – The Manual

。ラブ．ドール。

Kyo contemplated whatever Kyoshiro just said on the phone. With a finger curled beneath his chin, his brows creased into a deep frown as he was lost in thought. Echoes of Kyoshiro's words began to resonate in his head, annoying him as it gets insistent.

_Do her! Do her! Do her! Do her! Do her! Do her!_

_DO HER!_

"NO! She's a corpse! A dead body!" he argued, headache starting to chew into his head. His eyes traveled to the pale body on the floor. Her lips were pale…but they looked soft enough. "There's no way in hell whatever that bastard said is true, no way! He's just looking for an excuse!"

"Maybe she hasn't really experienced rigor mortis…but she's been there for a while now! Years even!" he tried to reassure himself, his eyes still on the immobile body on the cold floor.

"I'm disrespecting a dead body if I let her…_rest_ on the floor. If she's still not stiff, it shouldn't be hard to move her to a couch…or maybe just the rug. Can't risk ruining my expensive couch…"

Walking toward the body, he crouched down and inspected her face. He reluctantly touched the cheeks. It felt supple enough under his calloused fingers. It was soft, even. He moved to touch her nose and lips. They felt real enough and are showing no signs of hardening. Carefully placing a hand under the nape and under her knees, he adjusted the body close to his, using his arm muscles to gently tilt the body toward him. Her body felt just like a perfect fit when he held her like that. He ignored that feeling and then proceeded to take the body to the living room.

Placing her on the rug, he went to his sleeping quarters to grab an extra blanket. Covering the blue body with the blanket, he reentered his room to switch on his laptop. Clicking the internet browser, he Google-d a simple question:

'_How to perform proper CPR'_

He chose to just load a video from Y—Tube. He watched the video attentively, so as to not miss anything important. He watched it a few times before deciding that he was ready. He chided himself for missing the health lessons while back in Japan. He did not tell anyone but the dolls they used to practice on…crept him out.

Not that a dead body failed to creep him out. No, on the contrary, that was the very reason why he was hesitating. He summoned the entire ego in him and went out of his room. He did not really know whether to be relieved or not when the body was still blue and unmoving on the rug. He examined the body again. Sighing, he talked to her.

"…now, I'm supposed to lean my head against your chest so…don't feel offended or anything and haunt me. I was not the one who killed you, it's my brother. If you want, I'll bring your corpse back to Japan and then you can haunt him there, sounds fair? His name is Kyoshiro. I'll spell it for you; K-Y-O-"

And the body jerked.

"OHSHIT!" he jerked back himself.

Feeling out of character, he summoned his ego again to help him. "You're not supposed to move."

It was then Kyo noticed how blue she was getting.

"Don't tell me you're dying?" he stated, hurrying by her side to give her CPR.

Repeating whatever he just saw on the video, he did it repeatedly. He was frantic when he was supposed to be calm. Sweat began to gather around his forehead as it seemed to him to bear no effect. Tired and a little bit worried, he decided to call his brother again.

He waited for a bit before the other line picked up. _"Hello?"_

"It's Kyo."

"_I know that. What's up?"_

"The girl's dying."

"_What? How can that be possible? Have you checked the instruction manual? You should check the manual before you do anything to her! Did you even perform CPR yet? Did you Google it? Yahoo? Oi!"_ Kyoshiro berated on the other line.

"There's a manual that comes with her?" Kyo stated incredulously.

"Is she a machine? A robot? A cyborg?" He questioned, trying to figure out if she was indeed any of that.

"_She's sorta human. Go check the manual…I went through all this without any problems, you know."_ Kyoshiro said a little too smugly.

"What?" Kyo went back to the storage room, not really paying attention, the receiver stuck to one ear. "Okay, I'm back to her refrigerator. Where am I supposed to find the manual?"

"_It should be at the back of it."_

Kyo looked around for it until he found a small manual stuck to the back of the box thingy. It simply read _'Love Doll Manual'_.

"…'Love Doll Manual'?" he repeated out loud.

"_Yeah, that's it!"_

"…is she a blowup doll kinda thing? I know how advanced Japan is with it, made with silicone and stuff…I read there's a guy who owns a lot of them, tons of them and talks with them…" Kyo stated matter-of-factly.

"_No, it's not. It's kinda like that but it's not. Just read it okay? It's nighttime here, I need to sleep." _He emphasized that with a yawn.

"Shut up. It's your fault."

"_No, it's yours. I said wait until you're 23 but NOOOOOO! You just have to be the curious black cat." _He reproached.

"_Now, good luck with the manual and enjoy your gift. Good night."_ And the line cut off.

Kyo went back to the living room and set the receiver back down. He turned to look through the manual. It was intimidating. It was pink and it smelled oddly like bubblegum cotton candy. He shivered a bit. '_It might just be a creepy blowup doll!' _he thought.

Reading through the pages, he began to worry. If he did not hurry, the blow—the girl might die. He skipped most of them until he found the word 'blue'. "Aha."

" …'_When your chosen love doll starts to turn blue, you're in big trouble. That means you let the love doll be exposed to the room temperature too long. By this time, if you don't perform CPR, the love doll will start to go through rigor mortis, in other words: become a corpse.'_"

"…that doesn't make sense. If it's a doll, why would it go through rigor mortis?" Kyo asked out loud. He read the paragraph further.

"… '_By this time, the doll will start to choke. You can either try to get whatever's choking the doll out of it, or you can try performing the CPR again. Be warned though, the thing choking the doll is-'_"

"Then something's choking her! I know this one!" He threw the manual away to a side and hurried to her side.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her close to him, her back to his front. After that, Kyo locked his arms around her abdomen and started squeezing her a few times with varied strength. After a while, the body started responding until one final squeeze caused something to come out of the mouth. Placing her back gently on the rug, Kyo examined the item that came out.

"What is this…?" it was a blue ball, big enough to choke someone, but small enough to still be dislodged from the throat. It seemed like a capsule with the words **'Love Doll'** printed on it. As he continued to study it, a sudden cough shocked him.

He turned around to see that the corpse-body-no, girl was choking. One of her hands was around her neck as she continued to cough. Kyo just stared at her before coming to aid her. He held her back and started to gently run his hand up and down, to soothe her.

"Are you alright…?" he asked her as her coughing started to lessen.

The girl turned to her head to him, slowly opening her eyes.

Kyo only saw only a brief flash of green before everything went black.

（＾ｗ＾）ノ 。ノート。 ｖ（*O*）ｖ

A/N: I really have to revise all my stories. I don't know if the layout thing was ruined a long time ago without me noticing or what. Don't know if you guys even remember anymore. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Last updated…' 06-05-07', how awesome. Read and Review? It'd make me happy and want to write again (sad that she has to do a lot of revision on her stories).


End file.
